


Already Gone

by HazzasPrettyLittleLiar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, Fighting, M/M, OTP Feels, Sad, Suicide, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar/pseuds/HazzasPrettyLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is upset that he can't be with Louis, especially because he feels like they're drifting apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. Xx. 
> 
> [[ Trigger Warning: thoughts of suicide, depression, fighting. ]]

 

Harry sat on his and Louis' shared bed. Well, Louis hadn't been sleeping next to Harry for the past few nights. He had been finding the throw pillows on the couch in the living room a much more suitable cuddle option rather than Harry. Not that it bothered Harry. He saw it coming, to be honest. The two had seen less time of each other, and when they had, they'd spent it bickering like little children. He heard the door open and Louis walked in, shutting it behind him.

 

"It's 2 in the morning. Where have you been, Louis?" 

 

"Out. I don't see how it's any of your business, Harry." 

 

"Not my business? Oh please. You've been with _her_ , haven't you?" Harry's voice cracked slightly at the end.

 

"If the _her_ you're refering to is Eleanor, then yes, I've been with my girlfriend." 

 

"Fake. Your fake girlfriend. Remember? Do you remember me? Am I even important to you anymore?" By this point, Harry was full on sobbing. 

 

Louis immediately felt bad. "Haz-" 

 

"Save it." Harry slammed the door shut, knocking a framed picture of the couple to the floor. It shattered into millions of pieces that Harry did not care to pick up. He collapsed onto the bed. He heard the roaring of an engine and watched in the window as Louis sped off to God knows where. Harry fell to the ground, clutching his sides. Who knew love would hurt physically as well? Harry was tired. Not just tired as in ready for bed, but tired of fighting. _He was tired of trying._ He got up and knew exactly what he had to do. He had to leave Louis. The last song he listened to played in his head. It seemed like his theme song right now.  _Already Gone_ by Kelly Clarkson. 

 

_Remember all the things we wanted_   
_Now all our memories, they're haunted_   
_We were always meant to say goodbye_   
_Even with our fists held high_   
_It never would have worked out right, yeah_   
_We were never meant for do or die_   
_I didn't want us to burn out_   
_I didn't come here to hurt you now I can't stop_

All he ever wanted was for him and Louis to be together, to be happy. _At least someone got their wish._ Harry should have known it was a stupid, stupid thing to wish. _Love was hopeless._

_I want you to know_   
_That it doesn't matter_   
_Where we take this road_   
_But someone's gotta go_   
_And I want you to know_   
_You couldn't have loved me better_   
_But I want you to move on_   
_So I'm already gone_

_  
_Harry knew it was the right thing to do. To leave Louis. Maybe Eleanor would love him better than Harry did. It seemed she already had. Harry hummed the song in his head as he starting packing his clothes.

 

_Looking at you makes it harder_   
_But I know that you'll find another_   
_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_   
_It started with the perfect kiss then_   
_We could feel the poison set in_   
_"Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive_   
_You know that I love you so_   
_I love you enough to let you go_

 

 _  
_Harry stared at the shirt in his hands currently and couldn't help but smile. It was the shirt he'd worn on their first date. Although, Harry wouldn't call it a date when management made the other three lads tag along. But that didn't stop Louis from holding Harry's hand under the table. And from giving Harry a sweet kiss after they were alone at home. Harry wished he could be as happy as he was that night.

 

_And I'm already gone, I'm already gone_   
_You can't make it feel right_   
_When you know that it's wrong_   
_I'm already gone, already gone_   
_There's no moving on_   
_So I'm already gone_

 

 _  
_The next item he packed was his favorite thing in the entire world. Though, he'd never tell anyone. He packed it gently, being careful not to destroy or hurt it. It had been given to him by none other than Louis.

 

_Ah already gone, already gone, already gone_   
_Ah already gone, already gone, already gone_

_  
_Harry zipped up the suitcase and made his way to the living room, making sure not to step on any glass. He took a deep breath as he placed his shaky hand on the freezing cold doorknob.

 

_Remember all the things we wanted_   
_Now all our memories, they're haunted_   
_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_  
_He thought about all of the things he'd been through with Louis. Not just Eleanor, but having to hide their relationship before Eleanor came about. How they couldn't kiss, hug, or even do something as simple as hold hands in public. How crazy it was. _They wanted to be happy, but their very own happiness was their worst enemy._

_And I'm already gone, I'm already gone_   
_You can't make it feel right_   
_When you know that it's wrong_   
_I'm already gone, already gone_   
_There's no moving on_

As Harry twisted the knob, he thought of all the Larry shippers. How devastated they'd be to find out their otp would never last long enough to be canon for them. As cruel as it was to say, _they'd get over it._ Harry took out the item he so desperately idolized and opened the door. He saw both the truck barreling down the street and his perfect chance. He grasped the item in his hand tighter and ran in front of the truck, immediately blacking out just as he planned. The truck driver fled the scene after realizing he hit Harry, leaving only Harry and the item, which was miraculously still in his hands. 

 

* * *

 

Louis got the call from a neighbor who was coming home from a late shift at work. Louis dropped the phone and grabbed his keys. He drove to Eleanors to break up with her, so he could be with Harry, as he always wanted to be. But it was too late. Because Harry was 

 

_already gone_

_  
_Harry had been pronounced dead at the scene. Louis fell to his knees and cursed himself, he cursed Eleanor, cursed love, God himself. Cursed everyone but Harry. His precious Harry. Who he'd never kiss again, never hold, never touch. And it pained Louis, it really did. He was so stupid, choosing Eleanor over Harry. And now he'd lost both of them.

 

"Mr. Tomlinson," The police chief got Louis' attention. "There's no witnesses but the tire marks on his head say he was ran over." Louis swallowed. How could he let his happen? "There is, however, one item in Mr. Styles' hands." He handed Louis Harry's favorite item and Louis gasped. Because it looked exactly like the shirt he'd worn when he first bumped into Harry in the bathroom during the X-Factor days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Xx.


End file.
